Transformers Moskau
Transformers Moskau is a parody of the Dschinghis Khan song "Moskau", bcn000's techno version, and of Black Messiah's version, but with Autobots and Decepticons from both the 2007 Movie Franchise and the 2009 Revenge of the Fallen franchise. Things and Cast *Sam and Mikaela- Humans Entering Hyman Store *Optimus Prime- Bill *Macadam's Oil House- Hyman Store *Ratchet- Hyman Store Owner *Skids & Mudflap- Scorching Men About To Be Burned *Rollbar- Sign Kiter *Soundwave- Toy *Depthcharge, Breakaway (ROTF), Dead End, Sideways, and Blazemaster- High Indians *Rampage (ROTF)- The Playing Son *Demolishor- Server *Mixmaster- Ladel Looker *Energon- Porcelain *Long Haul- The One Going Through The Hay To His Home *Ironhide- Billy The Handyman *Arcee- Dinah Steeler *Sideswipe- The Sucking Dick *Landmine- Castro *Wheelie- The Caviar *Jetfire, Scrapper, Hightower, Knockout, Longarm, Ejector, Scalpel, Dune Runner, Beachbreak, Swerve, Gears, Cliffjumper, Cosmos, Prowl, Wheeljack, Hound, Trailbreaker, Hoist, Payload, Swindle, Stratosphere, Dirt Boss, Alice (Pretender), Chromia, Moonracer, Bumblebee, Ravage, Reedman, Ransack, Jazz, Camshaft, Salvage, Wreckage, Stockade, Scavenger, Frenzy, Bonecrusher, Brawl, Jolt, Overload, Tankor, Bludgeon, Whirl, and Incinerator- The Rangers Pissed Off By Tar *Dreadwing- Mister Disco *Megatron- Naga *Devastator (ROTF)- Dokken *Blackout- The Showist *Scorponok- The Sombody *Grindor- The One Wearing The Tights Made Of Yarn In Hide *Reverb (ROTF)- The One Who Wants To Come And Dance *Nightbeat, Scattorshot, Skystalker, Thrust, Dirge, Lockdown, and Breakdown- The Ones Who Love Fish *Skywarp, Ramjet, Starscream, Thundercracker, and The Fallen- The Laughing Stock Moskau! Enter the hymen store! Two men are scorched and burned! Kite me a sign! Moskau! Don't worry Bill is dead There lies the toy opened Indians are high They're sucking dick. Hey, they let you play, son. If they show up, up, time to be served! Somebody hey, hey, look at this ladel! 'Cause I'm going through the hay to your home! Moskau! Moskau! Billy is a handyman! Porcelain is the surest plan Ho ho ho ho ho Moskau! Moskau! Dinah Steeler is too loose Castro, it's the time to lose! Hah hah hah hah hah, HEY! Moskau! Moskau! Please respect the caviar! Rangers end up pissed in tar! Ho ho ho ho ho, YAY! Moskau! Moskau! Come and dance and love the fish! Mister Disco summoned it! Hah hah hah hah hah. HEY! Moskau! La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la, Hah hah hah hah hah. HEY! Moskau! La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la, Hah hah hah hah hah. Moskau! Moskau! Don't you think I'm cool in tights? 'Cause it's made of yarn in hide Ho ho ho ho ho, HEY! Moskau! Page is in the Naga's lair. Dokken yells out "it's not fair" Hah hah hah hah hah. (Moskau... Moskau...) They're sucking dick. Hey, they let you play, son. If they show up, up, time to be served! Somebody hey, hey, look at this ladel! 'Cause I'm going through the hay to your home! Moskau! Moskau! Billy is a handyman! Porcelain is the surest plan Ho ho ho ho ho Moskau! Moskau! Dinah Steeler is too loose Castro, it's the time to lose! Hah hah hah hah hah, HEY! Moskau! Moskau! Please respect the caviar! Rangers end up pissed in tar! Ho ho ho ho ho, YAY! Moskau! Moskau! Come and dance and love the fish! Mister Disco summoned it! Hah hah hah hah hah. HEY!